


Three Pieces of Good Luck For Melena Thropp

by orphan_account



Category: Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melena and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pieces of Good Luck For Melena Thropp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Drabble-a-Trois.Livejournal.com.

1\. Melena didn’t like sex the first time she tried it. She almost decided not to do it again until one boy seduced her in her father’s garden and licked her cunny until she had to bite a dark pink bruise on her hand to keep from screaming.

2\. Turtle Heart was on his way to the village to trade his skills for bed and breakfast, when a lark cried out and he looked up towards the hill to see the white lonely shape of a woman’s dress flapping in the wind.

3\. Melena cursed the boy in the garden and Turtle Heart and pleasure itself, for what it had led to, for the mess they'd made of her life. She felt arms around her and moved to shove Turtle Heart away, only to find it was Frex holding her, crooning into her ear, over and over again, ‘It’s okay, it’s only love.’


End file.
